<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>contest by tsunderestorm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533148">contest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderestorm/pseuds/tsunderestorm'>tsunderestorm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Space ☆ Dandy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, M/M, Prompt Fill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderestorm/pseuds/tsunderestorm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d thought challenging the brat to a contest would be a good way to get him out of his hair – if he won, Prince had to get off the Aloha Oe and stop shedding his hair sparklies everywhere. If Prince won, he got to stay for a little while.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dandy/Prince (Space Dandy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>contest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a prompt game on <a href="chanceoftsunderestorms.tumblr.com">tumblr</a> and originally posted <a href="https://chanceoftsunderestorms.tumblr.com/post/92996085130/prandy-please-come-get-me">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This rotten rock of a planet is pissing Dandy off. There’s oxygen, yeah, which means he doesn’t have to wear a helmet, but there’s <em>nothing</em> else here. Or at least, nothing left, which is a problem in and of itself. Nothing left meant that Dandy was losing.</p>
<p>He’d thought challenging the brat to a contest would be a good way to get him out of his hair – if he won, Prince had to get off the Aloha Oe and stop shedding his hair sparklies everywhere. If Prince won, he got to stay for a little while.</p>
<p>(Honestly, not like he’d say it, but he’d have let him stay anyway – he’s one hell of a bed partner and Dandy guesses he’s not <em>so</em> bad. He’s better than a stupid flea-ridden cat and an obnoxious robot.)</p>
<p>It had seemed like a foolproof plan. The only problem was, Prince was winning.</p>
<p>Dandy kicks a chunk of space rock with the toe of his boot, sending a spray of bright blue sand flying. “What <em>gives</em>?” he shouts to the sky. “Where are all the stinking aliens?”</p>
<p>As if on cue, Prince darts out from behind a grove of trees. “How’s it going, Dandy?” he teases as he fires off a shot at some weird tentacle-covered alien up on a hill. Dandy stares, mouth agape as he wonders how he missed that alien at such a close range, glancing from the smoking carcass of the alien to Prince’s triumphant smirk. As if upping the score even more wasn’t bad enough, Prince looks at him and purses his lips to blow an imaginary bit of steam from the tip of the gun and that cute little pout is the kind of thing that drives Dandy <em>wild</em>. That, and how good his ass looks in those stupid shorts he insisted on wearing layered over skintight black pants. “Oh, you haven’t gotten any more?” he asks, all false sweetness.</p>
<p>“How are you winning?” Dandy demands. He might stomp his foot a little, but he’s not sure. “You’re not supposed to be able to hunt aliens in booty shorts, baby.”</p>
<p>Prince winks at him, the same stupid superstar wink he gives the waitresses at BooBies, and Dandy is pretty sure he sees a shower of little yellow sparkles drift from that silly blue hair. “Guess you can, because I’m up on you, oh…12 to 2, was it? Oh, wait…13 now.”</p>
<p>Oh, <em>that’s it.</em> Insult a man’s ship and you insult his wealth, insult a man’s hair and you insult his taste. But insult a man’s alien hunting skills and you insult his <em>life</em>. Dandy can’t have that from the damn kid who’d fallen out of some weird space-time distortion in his ship the week before. “I’m gonna get you, mark my words!” he yells, wondering if he can ask QT to use something on the ship to chat without Prince knowing. You know, just to save <em>some</em> of his pride.</p>
<p>“Come get me, Dandy,” Prince throws over his shoulder, his lashes fluttering against his cheek and looking like some damn supermodel even when Dandy knows he’s watching the surrounding area for more aliens. That’s just not <em>fair</em>. “Please?”</p>
<p>If Prince is gonna look at him like that, Dandy guesses losing the contest might not be so bad.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>